Something
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: They keep hooking up but it is totally not a thing. Until, maybe, it is. Bat/Cat.


A.N Don't own. Sorry if this sucks.

They keep hooking up. But it's not like it's a _thing _or anything like that, Selina thinks to herself, nearly growling allowed as she continues to furiously murder the poor punching bag. Because if they were _together, _as in, _together-together, _that would be bad. Very bad.

_Love is weakness, Selina, remember that. _

They're just friends with benefits. No strings attached. Right? She refuses to think of the other possibilities as she prepares herself for another night at the Wayne Manor.

ZZZ

"Missed me?" She half-jokes, smirking as his intense dark eyes rake over her body.

He smirks back, not wasting any time before he pushes her up against the walls and kisses her. Hard.

"Ugh. What happened to the 'no visuals' agreement we had?" Tim whines cringing. He went down stairs for a snack, not to see his dad and girlfriend eat each other.

She laughs, smirking as she messes up the kid's hair; she knows he hates it when people do that.

"Blame your dad, kid." She replies breezily, never one to be fazed by awkward situations.

Bruce snorts, running a hand through his hair "Tim, are you done with your homework?" he asks sternly. Grades were always important to him growing up. They were one of the few things he could count on to not disappoint him.

Tim hesitates a fraction of a second "Uh…define done?" he squeaks, groaning as he received the classic Darth Vadar-esque look.

"Can I finish later? I only have like, three questions left!"

He braces himself for the infamous lecture on homework, but Selina steps in casually. "Don't starve the kid; if he's anything like you, which he is, he'll finish the HW in a few minutes." She assures him, while eating a spoonful of Alfredos.

Tim sighs in relief, grabbing toast before realizing maybe she isn't that bad.

Bruce huffs childishly "That was mine, how did you…"

She winks "Alfred's the best."

ZZZ

The next night they have Chinese, and the signal pops up. For a second he worries that she'll be pissed; usually all women are. Especially when they don't know about…his 'other side'. Scrambling to come up with a plausible excuse (one of the few disadvantages of having a woman with actual brains over) he kisses her lightly before leaving.

"You'll be okay?" He asks smoothly, his calm appearance betraying nothing.

Selina grins "No shit, Sherlock. Go ahead, I'll have fun hearing baby stories with Alfred. Besides, it's not a date or anything." She says it with such ease that he relaxes, and smiles a little in spite of himself. He knew there was a reason he agreed to her friends-with-benefits proposition.

ZZZ

Selina can't help but break into the museum. She's been aching to stretch her legs, and while she feels slightly guilty that she's ditching Bruce, he's been AWOL his fair share of times, so she doesn't feel too bad.

"Catwoman. You're back." She turns slowly, carefully enough that he sees every inch of her curves. He curses mentally; why the hell did she have to wear skin tight leather? He groans inwardly, grateful that it's dark so she doesn't see his little friend downstairs.

"And you're as eloquent as always, Bats!" Selina replies brightly, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. It's just so goddamn _fun _teasing him. He didn't react much, but she'd like to think that she's an especially annoying case for him, that she stands out from her colleagues.

"I thought you'd given up by now." He mutters as they begin their routinely chase. In a somewhat ridiculous way, Bruce is slightly proud of what they have. It isn't easy maintaining the type of villain/hero relationship they have. He likes to think they're the founders of the trope; witty banter while a good ol' chase on the rooftops.

For a while it makes him forget about the confusing thing with Selina. She'd disappeared mysteriously, though he didn't blame her. They were even, now.

ZZZ

They don't know who figures what out first. But they know. Unspoken words lay in front of both of them, and for a while they skip the dinner and just go at it to avoid speaking about it. But Selina's never been good at beating around the bush.

"You're Batman." Nod. "I'm Catwoman." Nod. "We can still do this, right?" She asks, her steady tone betraying nothing. He nods, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair as he gazes at her. She relaxes.

"Good."

"Yeah, I mean…It's not as if we're dating, right?" Bruce speaks for the first time, causing them both to laugh.

Right.

ZZZ

It's been a month and they've miraculously survived. Tim is more than used to her, and hell, so is Alfred. She always sleeps over. He never minds. All is alright until a nice, normal, smart lawyer shows interest in Bruce. A nice, normal, smart lawyer who happens to be one of his few old buddies from school. Selina takes all her stuff from his drawers (_how the hell did they get there anyway?) _and leaves before he awakens.

Alfred stops her at the door, an almost grandfatherly concern in his eyes "Are you sure about this, Miss Kyle?"

She conjures up a fake smile "No worries, Alfred, Bruce and I **are **just friends, remember?" Selina says, more for herself than for him.

He finds out soon enough, anger pulsating in him. Rational thoughts are put aside as he storms over to her apartment. Selina opens the door wearily; she just wants to sleep and forget about everything. She just wants to ignore her feelings that are threatening to swallow her aloof façade. She just wants to ignore _him. _

Damn it.

Bruce puts his arms around her waist and gives her a gentle kiss.

"Bruce—" "She's just a friend." He doesn't say it out loud, she knows what he's asking.

_Come back with me. _

She gives in.

ZZZ

Tim shyly shuffles in front of her, an extremely uncharacteristic move for the normally unabashedly blunt kid.

"Spit it out, kid." He gulps "We uh…have this parent-teacher thing at school…and uh…I was wondering if you would wanna come with dad this year…" he trails off unsure.

Selina stares in disbelief, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as a relatively unknown feeling spreads. "You don't have to…Just forget about i—" "I'll go." He grins and she grins back a bit. So. This is how family feels like.

ZZZ

Its early in the morning. Too early for any talking. But thoughts don't go away.

Surprisingly it's Bruce who brings it up.

"Selina…is this—what is this? Are we just screwing around—or is this _**something." **_

She looks up at him, a soft smirk gracing her beautiful features.

"It's something."

A.N I know that was crappy but I only had a few minutes and yeah. But I know that's not much of an excuse for it sucking.


End file.
